pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Re: Reply Thanks for deciding to do it :). You forgot one thing though... you forgot to submit the JS for review :P WolfLord 315, Forgetting to sign your signature, So you note it X, thought i let him know, Kind regards.._Trainer Micah (talk) 05:11, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Message from Hiatt Grey It was aired on tv on that same day! Scenes The reversion of your edit is because the scene crosses over two chapters. It's better to do that. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:37, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:46, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, can you comment on the promotion of Dragon and Kyurem too. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:04, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, it doesn't matter as they already have enough support to be accepted. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:06, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Disambig temp Do you remember about a disambig temp I was talking about a few months back? I know how it can work and it leaves the disambig name for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:49, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:17, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. Check it out. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I've just realised what you mean by recap. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Do you approve of it? Also, can you process Dragon and Kyurem's user requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:37, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:35, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think they would be viewable and the disambigs can be left for search purposes. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:53, October 25, 2016 (UTC) New Chatmod The chat has usually been empty lately with the exception of Felix Vašečka and misbehaving users. Would it be okay if you were to promote him to chatmod so that he'd be able to deal with these user please? Most of these misbehaving users don't listen to him just because he has no right above them, but if he becomes a chatmod, they'll be able to listen to him. On top of that, he's very well behaved and also has lots of modding experience from other wikis. Please consider promoting him. Thanks. WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 11:28, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Chat mod Thanks a lot for doing this! I really appreciated it :) WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 11:35, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Problem Quintonshark8713 has been making unneeded edits by adding unneeded to categories to pages and lots of them too, leaving me to have to revert all of them. His most recent category he created isthis category. He has also been adding false info to pages such as Palossand, where he added a gender ratio category for it when it is clearly says it has none. He has been warned several times by not only me, but another user as well. The user needs to be blocked. --Rai 水 (talk) 05:02, October 24, 2016 (UTC) hello adminRandall Keith Orton 07:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Orange and Purple Just so you know I have caught that Flabebe stalker and it evolved into a Floette and then a Florges. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:40, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Adding my name Hey Energy, can you please add my name to the list of chat moderators on the page where are all the admins, rollbacks and chat mods? Thank you very much. Felix the Zorua (talk) 11:12, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Checkuser request Hello! So, about a couple days ago, Felix and I banned a user named Dawn Archerhikariberlitz because she wouldn't stop cussing after we told her to. This was her second ban for it. Ever since then, she has been socking a lot. Now there's this new user, ErikaG253, who just created an account within a couple minutes of the other sock accounts, that were banned before ErikaG253 was created. She claims to be just a new user and not understand what a sock is, but we banned her just as a precaution and she's not happy about it. Can I request for you to send a to Staff to confirm if she is a sock of Dawn Archerhikariberlitz or not? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Can you process Dragon and Kyurem's requests. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:34, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:19, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Info I'm responding to your message to me. No offense, but does it matter if images have info? I'm just asking.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:13, October 28, 2016 (UTC) I did revert vandal edits when someone put gibberish on pages. Please can I be rollback? I did get 3 votes, no denies. Isn't that eligible?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:14, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Powerstaark We got a problem. Powerstaark is speculating again and he called me a hypocrite. No one has ever called me a terrible name like that on this wikia. No matter how hard I try, I can't get him to stop. I have never seen this kind of behavior on this wiki before. If he keeps this up, I'll end up losing my mind. Can you please give him either a warning or maybe block him for a month or so? Because I can't put up with him any longer. DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:24 October 28, 2016 (UTC) I think Spore is right. I have checked and Deoxys first moves are confirmed. Ones Powerstaark put are not.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay Oh, ok. I understand. Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 20:32, October 28, 2016 (UTC) PokePower I have a plan to revive it, but I will let you know of them at a later date. I've written this to let you know. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:28, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Project If you don't mind, please join this forum to tell me what you think of the project I am working on. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:29, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Talk Well I had a feeling that you may disapprove of my project or at least be neutral which you seem to be on some points. You try and point out out that things will be too much work, well maybe if you guys got things done years ago, you wouldn't have had to worry. I've been here for less than a year and made tons of useful edits. Organization is key. Images should always be sourced. That's the proper way of doing things. And if a person reuploads a different image, they have to change the source. I can admit that it is ironic that now I am proposing to remove the gallery subpages when I worked so hard to get the consensus, but it is what it is. It might take a while to finish this project, but it will work out in the long run I can assure you. If you are so worried about adding content to pages, then why don't you do something about it and why don't you get on the user's who create a page and put zero info in a page, even when only a small amount is actually needed. I wouldn't propose an idea that wouldn't be helpful, you should know that. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I should've checked. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:19, November 1, 2016 (UTC) PokePower? What is PokePower? The link on your userpage does not work. [[User:BooKyloRen|'kylo']] ♞ disneyelena of avalorcalvin and hobbes 13:14, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Stubs Hello Energy. I wonder if you would want a category rename about "Articles that need more informations". I think "Article stubs" it's better and more reliable. What do you think? ~ Doork was there. Request for review Hi Energy X. I just took a look around, and the wiki is looking very good. The main page looks good, and the mobile main page looks good too. I also like the font (Open Sans) and font size being used on articles; it makes the content very easy to read. I did find some minor things that can be improved. First, a non-admin user's name on his/her user page is hard to read, as it's dark red on a dark blue background (example). Even on admins' user pages, which have bright orange for the user name, the name after "aka" is dark red on blue. It's especially hard to read on a Content Moderator's user page, such as User:Ellis99, which is dark green on dark blue. Here's the CSS needed to adjust those colors: For the user name .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info h1 { color: ______; } For the "aka" name .UserProfileMasthead .masthead-info h2 { color: ______; } Also on the user page, the header links (Profile, Talk page, etc.) are a little hard to read (black on dark blue). I see that this color is already customized at MediaWiki:Wikia.css using this CSS: #WikiaUserPagesHeader > div > ul > li> a { color: #000000 !important; } Lastly, I noticed that when Template:Empty is used on a page with a tall infobox, such as Pokémon Sun and Moon, it, and all content below it, is pushed below the infobox. This can be fixed by adjusting the template's width value from 75% to 65%, which will allow the template to fit in the space to the left of the infobox. I hope those suggestions are helpful. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a3/Fandom-Staff.png (talk) 15:24, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Categories Um X do agree with Rai's idea? I think the galleries are better. I think they should stay.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:49, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Highlights Can you sort out the highlights of the names, they aren't working properly. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:11, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :All. When I hover over them, they look like normal user names (the italics work though). Ellis99 Volcanion 11:13, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll try. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Still the same. It was okay before. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:20, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Now no-one is highlighted. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::It's the same as when I start the conversation with you now. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I'll ask Lord to sort it out as she's done in the past. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:38, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you help me? Energy X. Sorry to bother you. But I think I broke my user page. Can you fix it or ask someone to help you fix it? Thanks. Pomi098 (talk) 23:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry about that I make mistakes sometimes. Thank you for fixing it. Sockpuppet's or No Hi X, Can you check these two users Rystrouse & Rystrouse Renewed to see "if" there Sockpuppet's by the same user Rystrouse? I think he/she may have Sockpuppeted his/her account. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:47, November 7, 2016 (UTC) '' I see, ''I got your message and i see, Thank you for checking. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 02:46, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Excuse Prof. EX I was wondering about the pictures I uploaded yesterday, to get to my question; why did you delete them or were they copied and renamed? I would like to know.--Ibarber (talk) 13:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Alola series Hey since Ash is starting fresh again can someone put all his Flying pokemon into Oak's that's Talonflame Hawlucha & Noivern in his party i solidly can't wait for next weekend, So you notice kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:04, November 10, 2016 (UTC) '' Cosmog evolutions? On the Cosmog page it said Cosmog evolves into Cosmeom which evolves into Solgaleo/Lunala. I'm pretty sure this isn't correct, because apparently Cosmeom isn't on the Pokemon website, and also, Sogaleo and Lunala are legendaries, meaning they can't evolve, unless things change in Generation VII. IS this info confirmed? MORE unconfirmed info?!?! Hello, I have seen a lot of unrevealed info lately. Like Pikipek's evulutions, Crabominable, Mareanie, Shiinotic, Salazzle, Dhelmise, Marshadow, Alolan Diglett, Alolan Geodude, and the Ulta Beasts types. Is this info confirmed? GeoDash! (talk) 15:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Rachin123 Could you remove Rachin's right since he has decided to leave this wiki? I am not able to remove them.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:42, November 11, 2016 (UTC) User, Dominick2405 is underaged and stated he is only 11. ItsZikari failed to stop a problem on one of Dominick2405's posts, saying "You're a liar. Leave this wiki id you're gonna lie. . .", "(-_-) Words may hurt, but the amount of cringe you're causing me hurts even more", and he continually unlocked/undeleted the post even though there was a lot of insults being thrown around. FortifiendWolf called him a "weakling" and "he isnt much gifted by nature". sorry to annoy you Billvee (talk) 13:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC)Billvee Ultra Beast pages How do you think we can make pages for all of the Ultra Beasts without using the PokeBox template? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:51 November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Well, one thing is that they are not Pokémon, but Ultra Beasts. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:15 November 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Image I was finding an English logo for the Sun and Moon series and this is all I could find. I didn't know it was fan made.--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello Energy X..I know you are probably really busy..But i would like to report Fairytailanime Pikachu Reason : Constant spam, even after being warned to not do so.. Thanks in advance and thank you for your time -Tom A.K.A FortifiendWolf It's Tom again.. I would like to report Fairytailanime pikachu..again Reason : Underage, look at her bio Check out Fairytailanime pikachu on Pokemon. http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/30495401 Thanks in advance, And thanks for your time - Tom A.K.A Fortifiend Wolf Hello Energy X, I hope i do not disturb Could i please apply for disscussions mod? Please..I really want to be one..Atleast for trial...I will prove that i will make an Excellent mod..So i could be mod for much longer.. Thanks for your time, Tom A.K.A Fortifiend Wolf Hello Energy, its me again.. Tom i would like to report Mickymon for extreme verbal violence ( He even topped Dewwble ) he did say things about mating with someone's mother , and mating with someone's sister in bathroom Well, you are admin, you ca find it. Peace. Tom A.K.A FortifiendWolf Sun and Moon I don't think Litten (anime) and Mimikyu should here yet. We don't know they'll wild or owned or even a big role. Flitter seems to think they will. What do you think? You seem to charge in of things. You always prefer to wait for the episode to load. We had the same problem with Ash's Gloomy.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Tapu Koko and Ash's Rowlet I can believe, but Litten and Mimikyu need reassuring. We don't know much about them. I think those should wait.--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:47, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Mainpage Redesign Hey there, Energy X. Hope all has been well! Very excited for Sun and Moon coming out later this week!! I know I mentioned it briefly to you in the past, but I'm still very interested in working on a mainpage redesign of the Pokemon wiki. At the moment, the main page is pretty bare bones and I'd love to pull in some more navigation elements, galleries, and category lists to help people find specific information easily from the mainpage. I'm going to start drafting up a mock on my sandbox - I'll borrow as many current visual elements as I can to best show ya how the changes will look. How does this sound to you? If you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see implemented, don't hesitate to let me know! Take it easy. '''TheBlueRogue' •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 17:01, November 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Chat and Discussions will definitely be included as mainpage widgets! My basic outline would have two major portal sections focused on the anime and the games. I would also like to include easy Pokedex information (links for each pokemon generation category for example). Underneath that I'll have a basic category list featuring some of the smaller/miscellaneous Pokemon elements - Spinoff games, Pokemon GO, TCG, and things of that nature. There is so much great content here and the more of it represented on the mainpage - the better! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 17:29, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's actually the latest special, but I didn't know what to put as a header. He appeared in it as a flashback. Unban Unban me, Thank you. Marisa Stolt (talk) 10:07, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :You have been very rude to me and Toad on chat. Especially because of our music preference and you have been insulting people based on their religion. No unbanning for you. Felix the Zorua (talk) 10:13, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Ignore Felix, he is probably devil obsessed shit since he listens to fucked up singers. Marisa Stolt (talk) 10:24, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Create the Alola starters pages now. Rowlet-Litten-Poppilo Alolan Pokemon Dex Entries Alolan Pokémon have a seperate entry for the regular ones. I don't know how to show this in the pages (this sounds weird, not good with words). --SteveDerp 15:11, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Checkuser request Hello Energy X, User:Satanfromhell666 User:Theflash81 User:Ironman170 User:Mewtwoandmewandmewthree User:Lazysnorlax User:Charizardiscool User:Pepethefrog50 We (by that, I mean me and Anna), think these accounts are used by one and the same person. All use Android emoticons. Also, one account is created within 1 hour after the other account is banned. Can you please ask the what do they think about the 7 accounts above? I don't have administrator user rights for asking the Staff. Thanks, Felix the Zorua (talk) 15:57, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Energy X, i have another report for you TatuliHD Reason : Underage, he is 10 years old. + some insults thanks for your time, FortifiendWolf (talk) 16:02, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Can i please be discussion mod. I'm trying really hard to become one.. Energy..Jakov..I will be good discussion mod I'm active a lot (Like Really lot) , Strict on rules, People like me and listen to me. You don't even know how happy i would be if that little grey gear appeared next to my icon. Thanks for your time,FortifiendWolf (talk) 16:07, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Grubbin Hy why dont put grubbin in ash box because was seen catch him in the sun and moon opening also its the same case like noivern and greninja aasdsd (talk)11:59, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Abilities Sorry. I saw Ellis did it to so I thought it was ok.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:09, November 21, 2016 (UTC) You'll probably see later, but Pokemontrainer55 is vandalising the pages because I banned him from chat when a user reported him to me for spamming, cussing, and using all caps, and he's mad about it. He's also been socking as well. You can check the ban log for those.--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 03:38, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Undoing edits. Hello there Energy. I'm Doork (Peridoork). The guy with the bot. I'm gonna give up with the bot. Editors like Jokeman or Ellis99 are undoing bot's edits in nonsense. It's not like the bot's edit is wrong. Example here: Fixing the redlinks The bot removed the redlinks. Redlinks are bad. And you can see if you click an edit war based on this thing!? Multiple edits like that happened. I don't like this situation and I'll give up and remove the bot if they don't stop. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/e/e5/Jaspergem15x15.png~~ Doork was 14:46, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Mohn Hello. Sorry to bother you, but could you or one of the admins help me with the "Mohn" page I created? (He is Lusamine's husband and owner of Poke Pelago). I don't know how to create a character box, so if you could help, that would be great. Thanks. Primal Groudon 156 (talk) 16:52, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi Energy X. I was on the disscusion boards today and I came acroos a user who admitted to being underage (9 Years old). His username is: Ian p plays omega ruby and Y. I just wanted to let you know.Zikari (talk) 18:22, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Hello! We have an under age user on the boards. Please take care of it as soon as you have time. They admitted to being 9. Here is the user page: http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/30065536 Hey Energy X. I was just Patrolling the discussion boards and I found that Ian has made a second account. Please take care of this problem, He is violating the age rule. I sent you the details of this issue on my last message to you but I will explain again just in case. Ian is a user that was on this morning, I was suspicious of his age so I asked him how old he was as he was spamming. He admitted to being 9 years old. His username for his first account is: Ian plays omega ruby and Y His new accounts name is: Trainer cookie Thanks. Zikari (talk) 03:35, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Help Excuse me Energy. One of the users is adding unwanted stuff on the wikia. Could you block them please?--Jokeman20 (talk) 06:02, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Its Me FortifiendWolf , or Tom I would like to report Ash the insane one For : Being underage (He is Nine years old) , Abusing Multiple accounts (This is his third)..( Previous Accounts = Ian plays omega ruby and Y, Trainer Cookie) As this is third time, i would do a special request of IP ban on him. Thanks For your time, FortifiendWolf (talk) 12:34, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Plural What would be the plural for a specific name of a Pokémon; say Charizard; be? "Charizard" or "Charizards"? And what about "Pokémon" itself? Utkar22 16:29, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Energy-Sensei! another Report! DuwwBluuuu Reason : Impersonating and faking our Friend Dewwblue..Eg. Faking Other user/ Impersonating another user.. also, he wasnt smart enough to atleast Fake him correctly Thanks for your time, FortifiendWolf (talk) 17:17, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Rowlet Can you please lock the Rowlet page for a couple of days? Someone by the name of Aasdsd is speculating a move that is unconfirmed as of today and he keeps doing it even though I told him not too. User:DragonSpore18 (talk) 20:11 November 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok then, I was just trying to be helpful. Sorry for wasting your time. . . Zikari (talk) 00:44, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Hey, Energy X. I've got another report for you. A serious one this time. . . There is a user named: FirewingYT He is using constant profanity even when told not to. Please deal with him. He's been given many warnings from two moderators. Zikari (talk) 01:04, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Energy, I have another report. Name : Speedy567 Reason : Inappropriate language, spamming, inappropriate behavior. Bullying. It was nothing Big..But few days could teach him a lesson. Thanks for your time. FortifiendWolf (talk) 05:31, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Rotom Hey X the rotom in sun and moon sound important. I think I should make a page about it, should it be Rotom (anime) or Rotom Pokédex (anime)?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:20, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Energy, Tom Here yeah another report Name : TatuliHD Reason : Underage (He is 10..he admitted in multiple of his posts The posts : http://.wikia.com/d/p/2881994160368256071/r/2882386800918136455 http://.wikia.com/d/p/2882014357829452836/r/2882059884231132787) Thanks for your time. FortifiendWolf (talk) 17:03, November 25, 2016 (UTC) (PS. I love the signature button) Heya! We are still having issues with the person pretending to be another user. He has made an alt, and I am sure that there will be more to come. Most recent one is here: http://.wikia.com/d/u/30589214 Is there another place that you can be contacted, such as Slack, Discord or Kik? This is proving to be a big issue today and it would be nice to have an easier way to contact you. (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 19:27, November 25, 2016 (UTC)) Thanks for taking care of the issue, Energy X. Sorry for not giving you link. Will do, Next time. I've got another report. There is a user named DuwwBluuuu. He/she is impersonating a user that is known by the name of DewwBlue. Please give him/her a warning/ban. Next time he/she's on, I'll give him/her a warning, If they don't cooporate, I'll let you know so you can take care of it. To clarify, DuwwBluuuu is the fake one. Zikari (talk) 21:53, November 25, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Hello. Is there a way you could IP block Krvrnvrnk4? He's making socks continually on chat: Krvrnvrnk44, Krvrnvrnk444, Krvrnvrnk4444, Krvrnvrnk44444, and just more and more. You get the pattern. We had banned him for continuing to say "WTF" and "-_-" and he didn't like it. It's becoming very annoying. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy~They say you gotta take the good with the bad. I'll take it all as long as I have you. 16:57, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Energy X, i know you told me to not report for underage....But this is different Name : Pokémon Legends Reason : Underage, Banvoiding Proof: http://.wikia.com/d/p/2886843723797235268 (He is TatuliHD, Case-D you banned earlier)(Look on the instagram account, its the same as TatuliHD..) Thanks for your time, FortifiendWolf (talk) 08:25, November 27, 2016 (UTC) PS. Write me on my TP how to make my signature Neon Orange on Black background, Thanks in advance Energy...about editng pages.. For example Bulbasaur was originally really turqouise, but now its Slightly desaturated green cyan - lime green --- Desaturated Aquamarine/ Mint (Magic Mint) So question is...shalli tweak things like this or leave it be? Hello! Sorry to bother you again but that person who is impersonating another users is back again. http://.wikia.com/d/u/30626089 Ban like ad block stops ads. ^_- lol (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 16:14, November 28, 2016 (UTC)) Hi, Energy ..I'm reporting to you : Name : DewwwBlue (Check for correct number of W's ) Reason : It's the imposter again, So Impersonating/Copying other user Proof : http://.wikia.com/d/p/2887820279101261203 Thanks for your time. FortifiendWolf (talk) 16:16, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, buddy! Im really tired of that guy Name : RedDeww (Yeah That imposter of DewwBlue made another account which he uses only for spamming) Reason : Continuous spamming even after warning, Abusing multiple accounts Proof : http://.wikia.com/d/p/2887876504685905346 Please, May i request an IPBAN on this user, he is really really annoying.. Thanks in advance and thanks for your time.FortifiendWolf (talk) 19:16, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Energy X Please don't ban me. I was being irresponsible and I was socking. I will never do it again, Give me one more chance RedDeww (talk) 19:37, November 28, 2016 (UTC)Red I was confused and I thought people were calling the name ""DewwBlue"" someone else. I didn't know the name was already taken so I was confused. I understand though. I never meant to impersonate anyone. I just wanted the name. I am new to this place and I didn't understand english very well so I was confused. I am sory. please don't give me a ban. I appologize........RedDeww (talk) 19:47, November 28, 2016 (UTC)Red Please look over Blue Oakk. Being very aggressive and insulting. I think a block is warranted. Thanks!Annabeth and Percy��It's the joy that we feel and the love that we share. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 06:21, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank you!--Annabeth and Percy��It's the joy that we feel and the love that we share. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 15:41, December 1, 2016 (UTC) And again: Issac Krowech, Rric1223, and DewwBlue, more possible warranted blocks for behavior, here and here. Rric especially has been quite aggressive.--Annabeth and Percy��It's the joy that we feel and the love that we share. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 05:43, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok X..There is it... I'm asking again you on making me Discussion mod I have some edits and badges now, they will be increasing, but it's hard to find a page to be filled/Edited As my proofs i give : My 11000 Discussion posts combined from Old (Now again working, Tbh i discovered that its disfunctionality was caused by my old tablet..However im sticking to FortfiendWolf as most users know that one) and FortfiendWolf 24/7 // 18\24 /7 Activity My strict holding on rules Most users like me My constant reports of anything that breaks the rules tto much..(When Annie or Jet don't report it before me) I calmed down and now im not into any trouble..(Sorry for everything i did before) I will take my assingment really seriously.. Anything you want me to be more? Or any specific Stats in those things? FortifiendWolf (talk) 00:48, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Energy X, another reprort Name : Balaaj a Sauraus Reason : Harassment, multiple forms of cussing/swearing, cyber bullying, Continuosly disturbing behavior, unallowed behavior towards other users. Proof : http://.wikia.com/d/p/2891774813699835192 Thanks for your time, and thanks in advance. FortifiendWolf (talk) 08:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Energy, i have report for you, again....-_- Name : $wagmoi The great Reason : Underage, Banvoiding, Causing overdrama Proof : http://.wikia.com/d/p/2892065176381556095/r/2892270429781623853 http://.wikia.com/d/p/2892269287848806381 Thanks for your time. FortifiendWolf (talk) 19:13, December 4, 2016 (UTC) ------ Energy X, Report Name: Ian the pro Reason: Underage, Repetitive Banvoiding, Insulting others Proof: http://pokemonwikia.com/d/p/2892283996727674790 PokemasterPikachu (talk) 23:07, December 4, 2016 (UTC) What's going on? Hey there. I'm having a bit of a problem today. Whenever I'm trying to create a new page, the Create page dialog box won't show. Is there a bug in the system or something? What's going on? DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:31 December 6, 2016 (UTC) Block requests Hello Energy, can you please block Shawna and her socks Shawna26, SDavis26 and DavisShawna26? Thank you very much. Felix the Zorua (talk) 18:02, December 8, 2016 (UTC) And DavisS26 and ShawnaKathleenDavis26 as well, please? Felix the Zorua (talk) 17:08, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Block Request Hi X, Can you block user Pokeman612?, Reason he/she is saying thing's inappropriate so you notice, Sorry i can't provide a link to/from pages,But yes sir the user needs to be blocked, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:10, December 9, 2016 (UTC) - Sorry wrong user there i fixed the name spelling error...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:15, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you For checking & Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:30, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Discussions Caps Thing Squidy822 (talk) 03:37, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Heyo, just here with a question since sources (A&P) say your the most active admin on Discussions. Does the no-all-caps rule count to in-RP talking? I personally think it shouldn't since its, well, a roleplay. :T Hello! There is an impersonator on Discussions. Can you take care of him? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy��I hear the bells, they're ringing loud and clear. You can't help but love this time of year. It's Christmas time, there's something in the air. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 01:30, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I would like to sit down and have a very serious conversation with you about /d and some of the staff members, as well as the user base. Please contact me as soon as you have the time. You can leave a message on my TP if need be, but I would like to discuss this matter in private, if possible. So, if I can email you or something, please leave that with your message. If we must discuss this on Talk Pages, I will, I would just prefer not to. (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 18:49, December 14, 2016 (UTC)) I will have some free time tomorrow around this time to chat. Does that work for you? (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 20:14, December 14, 2016 (UTC)) Uh hey what do I do around here? This user made an alt and is being nasty to others. Check out Bruh U about to lose on Pokemon. http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/30758272 Also, I would still like to meet with you in 2 or 3 hours, if you're still available. (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 17:29, December 15, 2016 (UTC)) I am getting on to chat now. I will wait for you. ^_^ (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 19:19, December 15, 2016 (UTC)) Hello. We have a person impersonating a staff member again, would you mind blocking them? They are also saying they will ban people. It's the same one it usually is, http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/30767254 I have also submitted an email to wiki to try to get the ban to stick. (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 19:12, December 16, 2016 (UTC)) Thank you. I agree. Its a waste of everyones time and just starts drama. Im glad Zikari wasnt on for that. (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 19:39, December 16, 2016 (UTC)) Reply back Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:46, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Block him Please block this guy by the name of Miguel616. He keeps saying that Type: Null and Silvally are Legendary Pokémon which in reality, they're not. DragonSpore18 (talk) 16:34 December 19, 2016 (UTC) Perfect lock source Thanks for sorting out the situation of Type: Null's and Silvally.--Jokeman20 (talk) 18:52, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Request for demotion Hey, we have a problem on Discussions with ItsZikari. His behavior has become unacceptable and out of control. I believe it's time for him to be demoted, as neither me nor Kaleesi agree with the way he's treating new users are saying crap like "I'm so ready to kill myself because of you". GanstaMudkip also needs a block for spamming and provoking Zikari. Regardless of his provoking, Zikari shouldn't respond like that. Please look over this as soon as you can.--Annabeth and Percy��I hear the bells, they're ringing loud and clear. You can't help but love this time of year. It's Christmas time, there's something in the air. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 03:57, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Please blick this user, Check out GangstaMudkip on Pokemon. http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/u/30820523 he has been spamming and trolling since last night. (Khaleesi Zhavorsa (talk) 15:22, December 22, 2016 (UTC)) Request Hello energy Can you please promote me to a discussion moderator, if zikari has been demoted there are only a few mods and many people are simply causing problems by pointing out each other's fault,creating dramas,getting into a fight and various things.So please can you promote me to a mod so that i can delete the spam and delete unnecessary posts . And yes i have a few edits so please promte me to a mod ~MAGIC KAITO I request that Gary Qak be blocked. He has been extremely rude and insulting to me and Khaleesi regarding this situation, especially with his sense of entitlement. And the users continue to feed the trolls. They need to know that they cannot do that and that these actions have consequences. May I also request that me and Khaleesi have blocking rights? You don't necessarily have to promote us to admin, you can just contact Staff to add that right to us. I just don't want to have to keep bothering you about this. Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy��I hear the bells, they're ringing loud and clear. You can't help but love this time of year. It's Christmas time, there's something in the air. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 07:22, December 23, 2016 (UTC) OK, Energy, we need to talk in BIG.. I mean IP ban, or IPKEY ban. This time its really needed For Mudkip (GangsterMudkip, GangstaMudkip etc... Just this jerk) Reason : Extreme disrespect, Cyber Bullying on edge of Criminal, Spamming, Repetitive banvoiding, Intended destroying of the wiki, Unallowed behaivor, Causing extreme drama Please energy, do something with him, Like to get him out of here for ever.. Proof : http://pokemon.wikia.com/d/p/2905878620788491794 (And some other posts i dont have access to anymore) This is really urgent, please do it as soo as possible Thanks for your time, and thanks in advance. FortifiendWolf (talk) 14:55, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Also Jakov... May i become a mod now, To serve as better replacement for Jet? You are one mod less now, I already made some edits on the wiki, report bad users lots of time, im on Discussions 24/7 (Most of time) Also i already have experience with being in position like this Thx to Legendworld wiki I will prove myself, Please. I will continue making the edits..everytime i find a page to be edited..(That's quite hard, because of awesome job locals are doing) Thanks for your time, Tom.FortifiendWolf (talk) 15:03, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Please block TheGangsterKantoStarters and GangsterMudkip.--Annabeth and Percy��I hear the bells, they're ringing loud and clear. You can't help but love this time of year. It's Christmas time, there's something in the air. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 15:23, December 23, 2016 (UTC) If you can, please add something to this. I don't mean to put you on the spot, but you were the admin that demoted him, so can you explain to him why? Thanks!--Annabeth and Percy��I hear the bells, they're ringing loud and clear. You can't help but love this time of year. It's Christmas time, there's something in the air. There's a little bit of Heaven everywhere.�� 04:41, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Energy x can you remove all cagetories from my profile execpt male users and fan of fire pokemons thanks Energy x can you remove all cagetories from my profile execpt male users and fan of fire pokemons Adh0121���� 17:38, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Happy Holidays! DragonSpore18 (talk)